undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott (UFSWHG)
Linkin Park - Somewhere I Belong '''Scott '''is a main character from Peter's Journey and was a contestant in the UFSW Hunger Games. A nervous young man who just wanted safety over violence, he tried to stop his friend Peter from competing in the games. But Peter was soon killed, and Scott was chased by his killers, now all alone and powerless. Luckily he ran into a group of three people--Adam Greene, Lilly, and Morgan--where he was an outcast, mainly because his nature didn't sit right with them. Following the deaths of both Morgan and Adam, Scott was left with a depressed Lilly, who mostly just drank. During this time Scott began to grow out of his shell, and after a few days, became a stronger, confident young men. He even snapped Lilly out of her darkness, and he decided they need to go after the man who put them there, for vengeance for their falling friends. Sadly, this plan never saw the light of day as Scott was killed by Ken. In Peter's Journey A young athletic man was suddenly thrown into the apocalypse, luckily he was able to meet up with his friends, which the group was led by Peter. At first they decided to stay in the neighborhood but they are soon thrown into the open world. For more see Scott's Peter's Journey character page. In The Hunger Games Issue 3 He and Peter woke up in some foregin country togethor, which made Peter panic. Peter began running around the area calling his friend's name, ignoring Scott's protest. During Peter's panic attack Scott manages to find a pistol, which he gives to Peter after he cools down. As the two talk they notice someone up ahead. The two walk up to see Sasha standing over the body of a bloody young woman. Sasha claims she found it like this and the two talk until they reconize the body as Jess. Enranged Peter blames Sasha and he shoots her three times, killing her. Scott stands in shock as Peter stands there for a moment. Hoever the two friends don't get a chance to talk as Sam Benson and Ronin arrive. Peter begins shooting madly at Sam, not knowing Ronin is sneaking around him. Scott, who is still in panic over everything that just happened, can only watch as Roni jumps out and stabs Peter in the neck. After a second of hesitation Scott runs away. Issue 5 Soon later Scott finds himself being chased by three people: Adam Greene, Morgan and Lilly. After getting trapped in a corner Scott begs to be spared and Adam sees Scott isn't a threat. Lilly calms Scott down and Peter reveals what happened with Peter. Seeing that two people are after Scott, the three take Scott in and they escape the area. Issue 7 Scott camps out with the three that day and they eat dinner, which Adam prepared. During the dinner the three people try getting to know Scott better, with Scott telling them how Peter died and how all the adults disappeared when the apocalypse began, well at least where he came from. However soon after they hear gunshots and Scott suggest they send two people to check it out, Scott volunteering to go. However Adam denies Scott and instead takes Lilly. Issue 8 After a while of waiting for Adam and Lilly, and the two haven't returned, Morgan plans to go looking for them. Scott protests and says they should just stay there, which ends with Morgan calling Scott a coward. Not wanting to be a coward he follows Morgan and the two search the next few blocks, until they see Lilly being held at gunpoint by Peter McIntyre. Morgan quickly distracts Peter and begins to shout however this attempt cost Morgan's life, as Peter immediately opened fire at them. Scott quickly points his pistol at Peter but he hesitates which leaves Lilly to finish the job as she shoots Peter dead. Issue 10 A day or two after Issue 8, Scott has changed completely. His one cowardly attitude is gone as he is now a colder, tougher person after everything that happened. He tries convincing Lilly that they need a gameplan but none of them know what to do. That is until Scott sees the note, the same note he found when he woke up in the city; He proposes to go after the note man. The two argue for a bit about this plan until Scott convinces Lilly that it could work. However that plan went downhill as the two end up being chased by a herd, after they accidently stumbled into Bush Gardens. Giving her his gun Scott scrambles to look for cover and after a few close calls he finds the nearby RadioShack is safe. However they are not alone as an injured Ken has also taken shelter here. Despite Ken trying to calm him down Scott takes the gun from Lilly and forces the man onto his knees. He goes over to search Ken for supplies but Ken has already planned this out. Ken pounces onto Scott and the two wrestle for the pistol, as Lilly tries to get her. Ken manages to get a hold of the pistol and aims toward Lilly, seeing her as the threat, but Scott intervines and pushes Lilly out of Ken's path. However this heroic act caused Scott to get shot in the neck, by the bullet that was meant for Lilly. Killed Victims None Category:UFSW Hunger Games Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:Characters